Me and you
by Corre6491
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob in Eclipse, and decided to leave Edward. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I turned around and was memorized at the girl appearing in front of me. I did not even recognize her. She was even more beautiful then any girl I have ever seen. Her brown hair was curled and covered with the white veil. The white veil brought out her beautiful brown eyes that were under her thick eyelashes that went on for miles. I took my astonished eyes off her face and looked at the wedding dress around her thin figure. The white dress went all the way down to the floor and flowed two feet behind her. It was a halter, and showed all of her neck and the top part of her chest. I was mesmerized when I looked away from the mirror and looked at Emily, my best friend and hair/ make-up coordinator. She looked gorgeous in her dark maroon strapless brides made dress. The straight hair that covered her face hid her scars and made her beautiful face stand out even more.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "I can start over if you like…"

"No, are you crazy? Not to sound all conceited but I look gorgeous and so do you. Thank you! Thank you!" I cried while pulling her into a hug.

"No problem. Jake is going to freak when he sees you. He might run from the alter and take you to the hotel they have rented instead." She laughed. I joined in, and we were both laughing so hard we couldn't talk. I kept picturing Jake's stunned face and him running in his inhuman speed. It was hilarious.

Jake and I have been together for three years now. When we separated for that entire month after the bike incident, the whole inside me become huge. Even bigger then the time when Edward left me. I soon realized I loved Jake. I always felt secure in his presence in Edward's I always thought he was going to run. I was interrupted from my thoughts when we heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in!" Emily yelled.

Charlie and Sam appeared in the doorway. Sam looked at Emily and his mouth dropped. Emily and I were clutching our sides for support from our laughing hysterics.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Charlie smiled. "Sam, I think you should get out of that stance and take your spot next to Jake on the alter."

"Ye..Yea..Yes Sir." Sam stuttered.

That sent Emily in a new fits of hysteics. Sam kissed her on the forehead and they said good-bye.

I looked at my father, and he just shook his head. "Well you look nice." I added. He was dresses in a black suit and a white button up shirt underneath. His hair was brushed back in a slick Elvis look-alike due."

"As do you!" He added. Charlie and I became strangely close during the few years. We depended on each for everything.

We took our spot at the beginning of the church, and watched as Emily proceeded to the end of the church. Then the whole congregation stood up. There was many people in the church. All of La Push was there, Renee, Phil, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and a few other school friends were there. The Cullens did not come. As soon as I broke up with Edward, they left again. Charlie and all of the La Push was happy about this. Sam and rest of the pack were especially pleased. This meant no more people would morph into werewolves. Although, it was too late for Quil, he turned a week before Jake and I got together.

The "here comes the bride" song played and I walked to the beginning of the aisle where everyone could see me. The whole church gasped, and I looked at Jake and he had the biggest grin planted on his face. Embry and Sam were chuckling from Jake's expression, but Embry understood his face as soon as he saw me. I looked at both them- Jake's grin and Embry's wide eyes- and unsuccessfully tried to hide the blush burning my cheeks. Dad and I glided to the end of the hall and he gave Jacob my hand. Jake looked stunning in his black suit with a blue shirt. The light shirt looked marvelous on his skin. My hands were engulfed in his, and he took his hands out of mine and pulled my veil over my head sending shivers down my spine every time.

The priest began the ceremony, and we prayed and listened to the gospel and songs. Finally, he begun to say his vowels.

" Isabella, I will love you until time ends. You are my whole life, and I promise to always be there when you need me. No matter where I am or who I am with you will always come first." By the time it ended, I was in tears. The warm hand trailed down my cheekbone and chased the tear away.

I started to speak. " Jake, the only words I think of when I think about you is love. My heart and soul is your and will remains yours. I trust you and depend on you, and I am glad that you chose me to be your wife."

My mother and Jacob's two sister were crying. Jacob placed the lovely grin on his face, and we started to say the words that would bound us together for our whole life.

"I, Jacob Black, take you Isabella Swan, to be my wife. To cherish and to hold. Through sickness and health. To death do us apart."

"I, Isabella Swan, take you Jacob Black, to be my husband. To cherish and to hold. Through sickness and health. To death do us part."

The priest asked us one more question and we both answered. "I Do!"

"By the power invested in me, I now prounounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest announced. Jacob pulled me to his chest, and kissed me passionately on the lips. While we continued to kiss, the crowd bellowed with applause. As we made our way to the back of the church, rice was thrown our way. We got into the limosine and waited for the real party to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the hall that we rented for the reception. It was beautiful! I must thank Emily and the pack later. There was a long table at the end of the hall where the bride, the groom, bridesmaids, and best mans would sit. All the tables had white covers over them with yellow roses placed in the middle. Ours had three- one in the middle and on both sides. The dance floor was spacious, and the DJ also known as Quil was suppose to be on the right side of the floor. We walked to the center of the floor to dance to our wedding songs- How do I live without you by Leanne Rimes. He was a good dancer. Almost as good as Edward.

"Thank you, Bella." Jake whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I asked confused my his statement.

"For being saying yes, and being my wife." He stated like it was the plainest thing in the world. I blushed and the smiled.

He took his hand off of my waiste and placed it on my cheek. "Bella, why are you blushing."

I blushed to a deep red almost purple. "I liked the sound of it. 'My wife'. It just sounds right."

"I think so, too." He pulled me into a deep, deep kiss. Until the song ended, and we heard people yell "Wait to the Honeymoon" and "You know what they will be doing tonight."

I chuckled and blushed, and Jake just kept kissing my forehead.

We turned and walked to the table. I saw Emily sitting next to Sam with the biggest grin on his face.

"Bella, I got something for you." She handed me the box, suppressing giggles. "I think you and Jacob would like it."

I opened the box, but couldn't believe my eyes. How could she? I was not wearing that, but Jake was my husband now I could. I blushed a deep dark red, and cupped my hand over my mouth to suppress my giggles that would allow anyone else to see what she have given me. Sam looked over and shook his head and smiled a little too brightly.

"Sam, don't you dare say anything about what you just saw." I warned. Sam has grown to be like a brother to me actually all of that pack has. They are all pretty cool. They are very funny and mellow.

"Sorry, Bella. I can't do that. Jake! Come her…" I crossed my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," I warned, but it was too late Jake was already over where we were sitting. I took my hand off of his mouth, and pleaded him not to do what I was thinking. Sam ignored it, and Emily took the box out of my hands and handed it to Jacob. Jacob's hand got wide when he saw it, and Emily and Sam were on the floor chuckling. I just glared.

" I like it!" Jake finally got out of his daze.

"I bet you do." I added still glaring at the couple on the floor. "but for now I think we should do the other things the couples do on their wedding day."

"Like what?"

"Well more like throwing the flowers, cutting and feeding each other the cake." I said and I saw my favorite smile on his face.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. " And the part where I get to take off the tights on your leg."

"That's all you married me for isn't it. The fact that you want my body." I said in a teasing tone.

"Aw. You caught me." He joked.

"I was bound to sooner or later."

Jake smiled and said " Come on lets go cut the cake." And that was exactly what we did. We did the ritual by shoving the cake into his mouth while he did it to mine. The cake ended up on the side of my face as his did. The next thing we did, Jake had a little too much fun with. His hands traveled up my leg nd stopped mid-thigh, waited, and pulled it off. The whole crowd applause and I just blushed.

Two hours later, we arrived at the hotel in California for our honeymoon. I took the present out of the box, and watched Jacob's eyes go wide.

"You're going to wear that?" A look of pleading in his eyes.

"Of Course, I just wanted to surprise you." I said "Sit there on the bed and don't move." I walked to the bathroom, and pulled off my wedding dress, and put on the skimpy babydoll Emily gave me. It was red and left little to the imagination. It had a lace halter, and the rest of the babydoll was lace. It came down to the bottom of her chest and barely covered the areas it should. Little red underwear were under the lace babydoll, and when I put it on. I looked beautiful if I say so myself.

I opened the door, and saw Jacob on the bed looking stunning. He peaked over at me, and he was over at my side faster that I thought possible. He kissed me heavy on the lip then stepped back and looked at me. I did a 360 and just laughed at his expression.

"You look beautiful, Bells!" Jacob said. We started to kiss again, and we were on the bed doing the thing both of us wanted so badly.


End file.
